Lutos Seed
by Cross Genesis
Summary: ...I'm finally coming back...We'll be together once again...and this time...this time, I'll never leave you..."Ba-Kanda! Don't you dare leave us behind!"...Never again...Alma...


...Hey, first one in here...Hope you enjoy it

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a lotus seed that was slept under a pond that was hidden within a dark cave, isolated from the rest of the world, a flower patiently waiting for his time to blossom into a beautiful flower.  
_…Hey, are you awake?...Perhaps, are you awake?...Hey…_  
And like a mere seedling that was nourished to bloom, there is always someone waiting for the flower to resurface, waiting just to marvel its temporary beauty.  
_…Raise your hand if you're awake…_  
One of its many petals began to slowly peek through the still water  
_…Yay!...I'm so glad coz I thought I was all alone…You know what, they call you "Yuu"_  
And that much awaited Lotus was me  
_…Eh, me?...It's kinda embarrassing , err, they call me…"Alma"…Happy birthday Yuu!.._

* * *

Azure eyes suddenly shot open, beads of cold sweat rested on my forehead, my chest was breathing hard and once again, I found myself waking up from that dream…I could not deny the fact that I am desperate to be with him…my fellow apostle…my friend…my brother…Alma.

_"Kanda",_

a familiar voice sobbed, like always, his cursed eye as staring back at me every time I wake up from an injury, but never did I see him cry. Behind him was everyone expressing the similar pain Allen knows of, we are separated by a glass from them all. Every bit of me hurts, like knives were drove repeatedly, my chest was bare and there were cables attached inside me, and a lot of them were in the place my heart used to me.  
I remember everything now. That Noah did not hesitate to grab my beating heart the moment Allen and the others arrived in the scene.

_…Tch…_  
_…Shounen…Perfect timing…_

And with that my heart was gone, Allen's face was filled with terror I have never seen, he was completely shocked, several emotions painted his innocent face. Yet what was the clearest was Fear, the last thing I heard my Allen screaming my name.  
_"Kanda…please don't leave us",_

Allen sobbed as he held on Mugen beside me, I see the pain that he is going through now…Baka Moyashi, why is it so hard for him to let go of a worthless person like me…I hate him…He's so kind, polite, bubbly, cheerful and so likable, he's such a naïve child who knows nothing of the rough reality we walk on…I hate him…like how I hate Alma, Allen was a constant reminder of Alma…they are so alike…they push themselves towards me when they know how I feel about them..and when I see Allen's face, I see Alma…and I hate him for it. I slowly reached out for Mugen, and for the last time, activating it, "Kanda…don't strain yourself", for the last time, I'd hear his voice, for the last time I could use my katana for something I want and not what I need to do, for the last time, I would see my comrades, for the last time, I would see the headquarters, for the last time, I would hear many voices calling out my name, for the last time, Mugen's blade would cut through something like me, an instrument of the Order for the Order… and for the last time I could call him…  
_"B-ba-k-ka-Mo-y-ya-sh-shi"_  
Mugen broke the cables that served as my life support, yet I do not die easily…what a beast I am…I thought I could leave this world that easily, but with my last petal falling off with the others…I raised my hand upward, reaching for the faint hand that was also reaching down for me…Yuu…he whispered, tears began to run down as Allen kept on holding on, I turned to him, and like always…I saw Alma, but he was smiling now, unlike before, he was just coldly staring back…

_"Alma…I'm coming back…as promised"._

And like every flower that blooms…there would come a time when all the petals would fall and the Lotus would again sink into the pond…to sleep for another millennium

* * *

Did I break your heart into millions of pieces?...Would you like me to shatter your soul next...

there you have it...Please Review...Flames are accepted...


End file.
